Um mundo sem Yukiteru
by AmayaBabs
Summary: E então eles foram pra casa de mãos dadas, felizes ambos, mesmo estando num mundo sem Yukiteru Amano. .:One-shot:. .:AkiYuno:.


N/A: Fala povo bonito! Eu escrevi essa singela fic (que tem grandes chances de ter OOC[out of character]), na hora se tiver algum erro, eu agradeceria se avisassem-me. Obrigada e boa leitura.

* * *

Mas e se a Yuno não tivesse se lembrado do Yuki no terceiro mundo, e se ela não tivesse ido vê-lo? Será que ela se apaixonaria por outra pessoa? E se essa pessoa fosse alguém que antes ela... odiasse?

* * *

Yuno do mundo três tinha criado vários amigos, sinceramente parecia que ela estava mais feliz naquele mundo do que em qualquer outro, mesmo sem o Yuki. Mao e Hinata eram definitivamente suas melhores amigas, era engraçado o jeito que elas duas agiam e isso fazia Yuno feliz.

Claro que ela não tinha apenas amigos meninas, Akise e Ouji sempre estavam com elas. Obviamente Ouji tinha seu lado bastante idiota, mas sabia ser sério quando necessário, e Akise... Akise era simplesmente o melhor amigo que Yuno poderia pedir.

[...]

Era mais uma segunda-feira normal, Yuno tentou prestar atenção na aula, mas infelizmente sua mente viajou em como se sentia completamente feliz sem nada que atrapalhasse e com uma vida completamente normal. E surpreendentemente se sentia muito bem com esse fato.

Akise observou o sorriso tímido invadindo o rosto da rosácea e teve que sorrir junto, não havia como não gostar da Yuno deste mundo, não importa do modo que goste, contanto que goste. Ela tem algo de especial que apenas com um olhar convida quem quer que seja a conhecê-la melhor.

Mas ele ainda tinha medo que toda aquela pureza e inocência se desvanecessem com um sentimento apenas: amor. Ele suspirou e esvaziou a mente, mesmo que aquela Yuno se apaixonasse, não havia chance de ela se tornar como a dos outros mundos.

No final da aula, Yuno sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, um frio percorreu sua espinha e seu coração acelerou. Até que viu que era Akise, isso não serviu de nada para acalmar seu coração agitado. Não que ela tivesse um sentimento a mais por ele, nem ela tinha certeza, mas que era alguma coisa era.

_Vamos para a casa Gasai-san? – perguntou sorrindo.

_S-sim! E a Hinata e a Mao-san? – indagou curiosa.

_Bem... Quando eu disse que a iria chamar pra ir embora conosco elas saíram correndo... – omitiu a parte em que elas diziam coisas pervertidas, Yuno não precisava saber disso. – Sua testa já está melhor? – mudou de assunto lembrando-se do machucado que ela ganhara num jogo de vôlei no dia anterior.

_Bem, mais ou menos criou um galo, mas logo deve sarar, obrigada por se preocupar comigo Akise-kun. – agradeceu um pouco tímida.

_N-não há de que. – respondeu desviando o olhar corado. – Então, vamos?

_Claro! – sorriu ruborizada enquanto o acompanhava.

[...]

_Né, Akise-kun... – chamou.

_O que?

_Se eu dissesse que gosto de você... Você diria que sou infantil? – perguntou meio hesitante.

Ele respirou bem fundo tentando controlar-se.

_E-eu nunca diria algo assim! Na verdade eu estaria bastante feliz em saber que a pessoa que eu gosto também gosta de mim. – ela observou o rubor tomar a face do grisalho e sorriu timidamente. – Né Gasai-san, posso te fazer uma pergunta estranha?

_Eu não vou te dizer se a Mao-san é lésbica ou não.

"O que isso tem a ver?", pensa Akise.

_Você mataria por quem você ama? – estava com medo da resposta.

_Mesmo se eu gostasse mesmo dessa pessoa, muito, mas muito mesmo, eu não acho que seria capaz de machucar um inseto sequer. – o grisalho sorriu tanto por dentro como por fora.

_Então... Você gostaria de namorar comigo, Yuno-chan? – pergunta, colhendo uma flor de um canteiro por onde estavam passando e entregando a ela.

Ela cora violentamente antes de responder um longo e sonoro sim e abraçar o grisalho que estava em sua frente. Aru contribuiu com o abraço, mas logo se separaram. Ele encarou os olhos cor-de-rosa e acariciou uma das bochechas enquanto trazia o rosto de Gasai para perto do seu.

Não demorou muito para os lábios se tocarem e darem início a um apaixonado beijo. Quando se separaram pela falta de ar, estavam corados e sorrindo.

_Isso é tão bom, eu pensava que você gostava da Hinata-san. – ele se assustou com a afirmação.

_Não, não, além disso... – pensou. – A Hinata já tem alguém de quem ela goste.

Então eles foram pra casa como se nada tivesse acontecido.

* * *

N/A²: Desculpem pelo final sem sentido, eu estou com sono e isso pode ter atrapalhado. Bem eu tenho quase certeza que teve OOC, mas como a Yuno do mundo três tem uma personalidade bem mais dócil que a do segundo e o Akise estava se comportando diferente também eu diria que... teve bem menos do que parece hehe'. E não, eu não me dou bem com finais..

Reviews são legais sabe... e quase não gastam o tempo...

Fui o/


End file.
